To See You Smile Again
by Abarero
Summary: There are things in life that make us smile, and things that make us sad. Can reaching out to one when their smile has disappeared make you both smile in the end? BankotsuJakotsu
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ah, what's this? Me writing on yet another fic? ^^;; Yup, this is going to be a little two-part Bankotsu/Jakotsu story that I thought up and couldn't resist the urge to write. It's a bit more on the romantic side that I usually write so go easy on me ^^;;

As with all my stories, please read, review & enjoy ^^

Japanese Guide:

Itai—"It hurts" or "Ouch"

Lyrics used at beginning- "From Way Before" From Gensoumaden Saiyuki

----------------------------------------------

To See You Smile Again 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you could just believe

In you and me to see

There's no need for you to hide

Cry alone anymore, 'cause I will

Share my life with you

This world can be too tough when you're alone

But you seem to be so far—oh tell me

Why you're crying now

I'm standing by your side

Tell me why your tears are blue

And how to stop them too

Tell me what you want from me

I'll do it just for you

Just because I want to see your smile again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-------------------------------------------

It was a quiet evening as the seven men gathered around the porch to feast on the spoils of the battle. The town around them was left in shambles- houses now nothing but charred and burnt wooden posts and the townspeople nothing but corpses amongst the ruins.

To anyone else, this setting was not exactly the place to have a celebration, but to the Shichinin-tai, this was home.

Having left just the richest home in the town standing, they now gathered out on its porch as they ate and drank of the food and sake they'd taken.

"Okay, where'd that jug of sake get to?" Bankotsu's voice inquired over the dull noise of the still smoldering flames and the quiet murmurs between some of the other members. 

Mukotsu looked up to the petite woman they'd spared on his behalf that was kneeling beside him pouring from the jug, "Just a moment, Leader. I'll send the girl down that way." The poison user said, giving the woman a slight caress.

The young leader was about to reply, when he heard the sigh come from next to him.

There sat Jakotsu, arms crossed and not touching a bit of the food as he glared at the woman that was now headed towards their end of the porch.

"Not hungry today, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu questioned, inwardly knowing the problem already.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." He said with a 'hmph' as he looked away.

His expression softening, the braided-man tentatively reached over and placed a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder, "Did you want some sake?"

"No, I don't want that filth to…" Jakotsu paused as he turned, his eyes meeting with the deep blue eyes of Bankotsu.

Shifting his gaze, he noticed that the girl had gone back to Mukotsu, and was currently helping to hand-feed the short man. 

"I can't help it," Bankotsu spoke, alerting Jakotsu to how close they really were as he felt the warm breath on his cheek, "I know you don't like females, but when I see how happy it makes Mukotsu, I just can't tell him not to bring them around."

Allowing himself a slight smile, the taller man reached out and brushed the dark bangs from Bankotsu's face, "You're always worrying about keeping everyone else happy. What about yourself?"

He shrugged, leaning back and lifting his sake glass, "If they're happy- I'm happy."

"So you'll… do whatever you can to keep each of us happy, is that it?" Jakotsu questioned, his sly grin unseen by Bankotsu.

"I'll do what I can," He replied with a smile, as he looked down the porch at the others.

Mukotsu was enjoying having the woman wait on his every need, and was most likely going to keep her through the night. Suikotsu was yelling up at Kyoukotsu for taking a piece of food he'd wanted, and the remaining two sat next to them; Renkotsu obviously annoyed by the two lower ranking members fighting and Ginkotsu trying to keep his companion from going off on them.

"A.n.y.t.h.i.n.g?" Jakotsu sounded out slowly, leaning forward against Bankotsu's side.

The young Leader attempted to hold in his blush, but the color rose to his cheeks despite his mental protest against it, "Jakotsu… the others…" He whispered.

Sighing, he pulled back and looked to the other five with a frown. Ever since he finally got Bankotsu to open up to him slightly, it seemed like he always had some excuse to keep him from acting on those emotions.

"So only if we're alone then?" He quietly questioned.

Blinking, Bankotsu looked at him with widened eyes and a light blush, "Well…I… err…" He paused, his inner thoughts yelling at him, "_Why must I always feel so strange around him. I…I do feel something for him…but I'm not sure if I can go as far as he wants me to. Plus, the others would kill me and him if they knew there was something beyond friendship between us."_

The thoughts came to a quick halt as a piece of food hit him in the face.

"Leader… I'm sorry, it's just that Kyoukotsu was…" Suikotsu began to explain.

Bankotsu just smirked, "Oh that's okay…." He lifted up a bowl of rice, then with a mischievous grin, launched it down the porch towards Suikotsu, "That's okay, because I can play that game too!" 

The rice splattered across Suikotsu, sending stray pieces towards the other four at that end.

Jakotsu looked up and shook his head, as Bankotsu scrambled to grab another dish before the one that had just been thrown towards him impacted. 

The remaining dishes of food quickly become the skilled warriors' new weapons as all but Renkotsu sooner or later ended up adding at least another flavor of food to the fight.

Amidst it all, Jakotsu had decided to stand behind Bankotsu, using the child-like Leader as a bit of a shield from the flying entrees.

Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, but when the braided-man took a step back and a small bowl was where his foot intended to go, it's needless to say, that he fell, taking Jakotsu down beneath him.

"Itai…." 

Eyes widened, he turned quickly to the one below him, "Jakotsu, you okay? I'm sorry I just…" 

He froze as he felt the tongue snake across his cheek, removing the pieces of rice stuck to it, "Don't worry, I'll be just fine…"

Before the young leader could say more, the sharp voice of Renkotsu was heard, "I hate to say it Leader, but that's what you all get for acting like a bunch of children. If you would just behave yourselves, and not play around like this, it wouldn't happen."

He was rubbing at his temples, obviously having his fill of the nonsense. 

"So…sorry Renkotsu, I'm just trying to lighten things up."

"A proper Leader should act like a Leader…" He retorted, walking into the building.

The cheerful expression disappeared from Bankotsu's face in an instant, as he sighed, "I'll try harder…" He muttered to himself.

"Bankotsu…" The soft voice beside him spoke up.

Looking behind him, he blinked, confused by the expression on Jakotsu's face.

"Wha…what is it?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing…"

"No. What is it?" Bankotsu demanded.

"I just don't like to see you like this." He explained, beginning to pick up some of the stray shattered bowls.

"Like what?"

"You face, when your smile disappears… it hurts me to see that…" Jakotsu said quietly, biting his lip and hoping that he hadn't said too much.

"Jakotsu…"

He laughed a bit to himself then, "Anyway, you should probably go wash up. You have more food on you than what I licked off earlier. Unless you want me to lick the rest off…"

"No…no that won't be necessary…" He stammered, turning to go inside.

Flinching as the sharp edge of the glass bowl cut into his finger, Jakotsu looked to the injury, then watched as the retreating figure disappeared inside.

The others had begun to clean up their side of the mess and were slowly drifting inside themselves as Jakotsu casually sucked the blood off his finger.

"_I want to be the one to make him smile again…don't I?_" His thoughts grabbed at his insides, feeling the disappointment that he knew Bankotsu was lost in the depths of at the moment. "_Because… I'm only happy, if he's happy._"

--------------------------------

Part Two-

All I want is to see you smile

Because when you smile

I can smile too

--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Here's the second and final half to this little tale. Do enjoy & pardon the shameless waff -_-;;

Lyrics once again the same ones- "From Way Before" from Gensoumaden Saiyuki.

------------------------------------

****

To See You Smile Again 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you could just believe

In you and me to see

There's no need for you to hide

Cry alone anymore, 'cause I will

Share my life with you

This world can be too tough when you're alone

But you seem to be so far-oh tell me 

Why you're crying now

I'm standing by your side

Tell me why your tears are blue

And how to stop them too

Tell me what you want from me

I'll do it just for you

Just because I want to see your smile again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satisfied that the porch was clean enough for Renkotsu to go easier on Bankotsu in the morning, Jakotsu sighed and began to walk inside. He stopped when he heard the footsteps headed towards him and quickly hid himself from view.

Seeing Bankotsu emerge from the darkened hallway, and watching as he began walking off towards the nearby forest, Jakotsu was a bit perplexed. Then it registered in his mind that when Bankotsu was upset, he would often take a walk to cool off.

Glancing about to make sure no one else was still awake, Jakotsu quietly followed the other figure as he disappeared into the depths of the nearby forest.

Bankotsu looked up to the star-speckled sky and frowned; it was hard to enjoy such a pleasant night when so much was on his mind. 

A twig snapped, and knowing it wasn't from something he'd stepped on Bankotsu paused, poised to fight off whoever or whatever was following him

"Don't worry, they didn't notice that I followed you." The voice spoke as the tall figure came into view.

"Jakotsu…"

He walked over and without a single word, reached down and clasped Bankotsu's in his own.

"Jakotsu?" He tried to peer up under the dark bangs that hung in front of his companion's eyes, obviously worried as to why he'd followed him.

Looking up and smiling widely, he began to run, pulling Bankotsu behind him.

"Come on…" He said with a laugh.

The shock of the motion and the situation had left him with his guard down more than it should have been, so he was easily tugged off in the direction Jakotsu ran.

"But where are we…"

"Doesn't matter does it?"

"But…"

"Just come my way, this time…" Jakotsu replied, veering off the path and into the deeper parts of the forest.

Moving quickly, they ran into the depths of the night, Bankotsu trying his best to keep up with the one who was still holding onto his hand.

Jakotsu looked back, smiling to himself as he took in the unique expression on Bankotsu's face.

__

"He's trying to figure out what I'm up to, yet… there's something else there too."

The expression on the young Leader's face, was indeed, inquisitive in nature, but behind that there laid a depth to his thoughts.

"_Such a strange feeling… he could be dragging me to my death, yet… I don't seem to care. Is it the adrenaline rush of running like this? To get this feeling… it's almost surreal… like I'm dreaming._"

"Bankotsu…" The voice snapped the man from his thoughts as he came to an abrupt halt, "Come closer to me," He said quietly.

Blinking, he was about to protest when Jakotsu tugged at his arm slightly, causing him to be jerked forward into his arms.

Still somewhat disoriented, he noticed that they were nearing a cliff edge of sorts and looked up at the taller man, "Jakotsu, what are you…"

"Hold on." He explained simply, tightening his grip about the shorter man's waist, "We're jumping."

"Jump—ing?!" Bankotsu's eyes widened as he felt them descending off the ledge to the flat ground below.

Landing a bit unsteadily, the two took a tumble onto the ground, finally rolling to a stop.

"_What is this feeling…_" Bankotsu thought, looking up at the figure above him, "_Am I dreaming…this?_" He wondered, bringing the figure into focus.

"Are you okay, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah… I guess so…" He replied, rubbing his head a bit.

"I think we're alone now."

"Huh?" Blinking innocently, he didn't read into the meaning behind that.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone or anything around here." Jakotsu explained, a soft smile gracing his features.

Pausing Bankotsu listened, only able to make out the beating of their two hearts in the quiet clearing.

The silence continued as they just stared at each other. Slowly, Jakotsu placed his hand on Bankotsu's cheek, frowning as he noticed him flinch.

"I understand that we have to hide this from them. I mean, what would they say if they knew…they're not to fond of my preferences as it is." He said softly, "But if you don't want this… let me know. I care about you too much as a friend to let this ruin that."

Bankotsu could see how hard it was for Jakotsu to say that last part and bit his lip- his thoughts running wild.

Very quietly, and almost inaudibly, he finally spoke, "I get this feeling around you… and it's different than that of just well… friends. Yet, the fact I get this feeling about another man scares me. I know that sounds stupid to you, but…it really does scare me."

Jakotsu laughed to himself, causing Bankotsu to shove him away slightly.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny to me…" He muttered, blushing a bit.

"It's okay…honestly, it scares me too." Jakotsu admitted.

A look of confusion appeared on the braided-man's face, "Why…why would it scare you?"

Jakotsu moved to the side, helping Bankotsu sit up. Looking off in another direction, he quietly replied, "Because when you care about someone this deeply, you're always afraid they don't feel the same." 

"_Is that what I'm afraid of too?_" The young Leader thought to himself as he watched the slight rise and fall of Jakotsu's shoulders- both of them still catching their breath from the run through the forest.

"But as long as I can be with you…then I'll be just fine." Jakotsu offered a smile, hoping to ease the nervous tension that was building between them.

Driven by impulse alone, Bankotsu reached out and wrapped his arms around the taller figure from behind; his face resting in the crook of Jakotsu's neck.

"I'm sorry…" His rushed words came out as he grabbed a hold of the front of Jakotsu's yukata in his frustration.

Jakotsu could feel the warmth of Bankotsu's face pressing against the side of his neck, and looked out of the corner of his eye trying to decipher the young man's expression.

"I'm scared Jakotsu….but… I'll be strong for you."

Eyes widening in shock, he opened his mouth to reply but paused when noticed that Bankotsu wasn't finished.

"But…if you… take things… a bit slower… then maybe… maybe I… I can not be scared to…" He said two more words, but no sound came out.

Jakotsu knew though, and that knowledge was all he needed to hastily turn and pull the shorter man to his chest.

"Okay." He whispered into the darkened hair, "Okay Bankotsu. I'll go as slow as you want me to- just stop me if I try too much. I'll do whatever you want me to so you won't be scared."

"It's silly isn't it," The muffled voice said slowly turning to look up at the one who held him, "That I'm scared by this…."

"No. It's not. Any sane person would be scared, Bankotsu. Love's probably the scariest thing in the entire world." 

"Something that's scarier than the Shichinin-tai, now I know I've gotten into trouble." The younger man said, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"At least we've gotten into it together, should be easier that way." Jakotsu replied, shifting the figure in his arms until he was sitting in his lap, "This okay?"

Bankotsu leaned into the loose embrace and nodded in reply, "Except the fact I'm feeling very short at the moment, it's fine." 

Noting the smug and usual childish smirk on the young man's face, Jakotsu couldn't help but smile himself, as he slowly tightened his hold and leaned his head down to look into Bankotsu's eyes.

"Or maybe it's just I'm too tall, who knows?" 

That remark caused a small laugh to come from Bankotsu, his face now adorned with a wide smile.

"Can I…?" Jakotsu hesitated, inches from Bankotsu's lips; looking up to read any emotions that might cross the other's face.

Bankotsu swallowed, and diverted his eyes. Biting his lip, he looked back up to Jakotsu and gave a very small nod.

"Just close your eyes and relax…" 

Doing as Jakotsu suggested, he closed his eyes and took deep breath, waiting.

He could feel the warmth drawing closer, and then the gentle brush of the other lips against his own. 

Jakotsu pulled back, and paused, not wanting to push things any farther than he should.

The dark blue eyes slowly opened, and a shaky hand made his way to his lips. 

Before Jakotsu could tell if it was a good or bad sign, the young man had leaned up and returned the gentle sign of affection, his hand daring to cradle the taller man's face in his palm.

He sat back slightly, his eyes quickly darting towards the ground. 

"_If love's a battlefield, then he just made his first attack,_" He inwardly laughed, "_Well, he did say he was going to get stronger…_" Jakotsu mussed to himself, quite pleased with his comparison between love and battle.

Noting Bankotsu rubbing at his eyes, Jakotsu looked to the position of the moon and estimated how late it was. "_We should both probably head back. Sleep is needed after a battle like the one today…_"

"Let's get back. We're both tired." He spoke aloud.

"Jakotsu…"

"Hmm?" He paused as he watched the young Leader stand and offer him a hand to help him up with.

"Thank you. For…understanding."

Standing, he playfully ruffled the black hair, "Same to you."

"Come on…" Bankotsu said turning towards the direction they came from.

"Okay, Bankotsu." Jakotsu replied, following him

They walked through the sleeping forest without a word, all things quiet aside from the dull sound of insects and the leaves rustling.

The building and town was as they left it, aside from the fact the fires had now died and anyone that was struggling to live had lost their personal battle for breath.

Entering the building, they moved quietly, slowly seeking the first furnished room that wasn't already occupied by one of the other five.

Finally finding what they sought, Bankotsu entered and Jakotsu waited in the doorway, "'Night Bankotsu." He whispered about to turn and continue his search for another free room.

"Stay."

He froze, unsure he heard the single word, and looked with a questioning gaze into the darkened room trying to decipher Bankotsu's expression.

"Well…uh… not like… that…but… I mean…" The voice stammered.

"Okay. If that's what you want. I promise I won't try anything."

"I know Jakotsu, I trust you." He said simply as the figure moved into the room.

Looking to the futon, Jakotsu sat to one edge and pulled off his armor- quietly sitting it on the floor. He turning, noting that Bankotsu had done the same.

Lying down, he tentatively stayed as far away from the other form as he could- not wanting to cause any problems.

His eyes slowly drifted closed and he was just about to fall asleep when he heard a soft rustle of fabric from beside him.

Inquisitively opening one eye, he saw that Bankotsu had pulled the sheet up over them both and moved closer. Thinking that was all it would amount to, he closed his eye and went back to trying to clear his mind enough that he could sleep.

The sheets rustled again, but this time, before he could get his eye open he felt the warm body lying against his side.

"Bankotsu?" He questioned quietly.

"My mom…used to let me sleep like this when I was young and had a bad dream at night."

"_It calms him…to have me here like this?_" Jakotsu thought to himself, only to hear his thoughts echoed.

"I guess it calms me…to have someone beside me."

Gently, Jakotsu moved his arm to rest loosely around Bankotsu's back, "Then I'll always… stay beside you."

With that sentiment in mind, a smile appeared on Bankotsu's face and the two men found themselves drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

~~The End~~


End file.
